The Queen Koopa saga
by Ladymecha
Summary: Bowser kidnaps Peach... again, but reveals his motives on why. Enter Queen Peach Koopa! please R&R!
1. The lizard princess of darkland

Note: the following story is a ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, it is not to be concidered cannon in any way, thus is why it is called "Fanfiction"   
thank you very much  
  


The lizard princess of Darkland or sorry Mario our princess is in another castle.

Lord Bowser Koopa viewed his land with a sense of loneliness; he wished that his loneliness would go away soon.  
It was not easy being the lord of evil, he was in his late years and ready to retire and give his kingdom to his kids.

Still he was lonely; he missed his long lost queen, she left him right after the Mario brothers arrived and he missed her dearly… it was their anniversary today and the bitter loneliness ate away at his heart.

She was the reason why he tried so hard to get Peach into his claws, so that he could love and cherish her for the rest of his days.

His love hate relationship put a strain in everything but Bowser wanted to try to get Peach into one last time.

So he hopped into his new clown copter and decided to take a ride into the Mushroom Kingdom for one last round.

In the mushroom kingdom Princess Peach had just got out of the shower, she put on her royal wardrobe and joined the Mario's outside.

"Hey princess, it's a wonderful day isn't it?" Said Toad

"Yes it is it looks like a beautiful day" she looked up and saw something swoop down on her "oh no, it's Bowser again!"

The clown copter swooped down on the Princess as Bowser grabbed her

"Mario help!" cried Peach as the clown copter flow off to Darkland once more.

Once again Bowser took the princess to his lair while the Mario's came to save her.

"What do you want this time Bowser?" said Peach angrily "you do this practically every day!"

"Today is special my dear princess, it's our anniversary."

"Anniversary, what do you mean?"

"You don't remember do you? Curse that King Toadstool!"

"What are you saying?" 

"Peach you may not remember now but in the past we were lovers, we had such a relationship and we also had kids..."

"Kids, No you can't mean the Koopalings and Bowser Junior!"

"Yes... but thanks to Mario and King Toadstool you don't remember a thing... you used to be so beautiful and so loving to me, but every time I capture you the Mario's come to save you."

"But why tell all this to me now?"

"I had tried to in the past but you would not listen... but now on our special day I think we can at last be together."

"No I won't be your wife Bowser, and that is final!"

"That's what I was afraid you say... I can't break King Toadstool's spell over you if you don't love me." 

"But I can't love you Bowser... you kidnap me, try to seduce me and I don't like it."

"But it is all for you my dear... I wish I could turn back the clock but I guess it's over. Peach you can leave if you want; I am done with all this."

A tear came out of his eye and Peach said "I never saw you cry before"

Bowser turned to her and said "I cry when they take you away from me, when no one is around... I am so sorry."  
Peach looked into his red eyes and said "I never knew, oh Bowser how could have I treated you that way I am so sorry."

"No Peach it's me who should be sorry... I am the bad guy as far as King Toadstool is concerned and you can bet Mario feels the same."

"Poor Bowser, I feel so sorry for you... Ooh"

Bowser looked at the princess and said, "What's wrong Peach?"

"I have a cramp, but I will be okay… Ooh!"

The princess bent over, her face turned a bit green.

"You feel okay princess?" 

"Of course I do my love!"

"What did you say Peach?" asked Bowser

"I don't know but I feel so weird!"

The princess bent into a ball, then she got up again… but her face became a little more reptilian…

"Peach King Toadstool's spell... it's lifting off of you!" said Bowser with glee

"Yes I can feel it... ooh!"

She held her stomach as two curved horns came out of her head. Her mouth elongated into a snout and two sharp fangs grew out of her mouth… her upper facial area turned green and scaly.

"Ooh!" said Peach in a mix of pleasure and pain, a large shell popped out of her back with spikes on it, her five fingers fused into four and bony claws replaced her fragile fingernails.

Her soft visible skin turned scaly and tan like Bowsers.

A spiked tail grew out of her underside and her feet burst out of her shoes. Her five toes fused into three and they grew the same bony claws as her fingers…

She looked up at Bowser and said "Bowsie, I have come back for you my love!"

"My gosh your back my love, my Queen Peach Koopa!" said Bowser with joy

"Yes, I am Queen Peach Koopa once again, oh my love how I missed you!"

Then the door busted in as Mario, Luigi and Toad came in to find something odd, then

They shook in fear at the creature in front of them as she looked at them in both curiosity and a bit of wonder.

"Peach, you turned into a Koopa!" yelled Mario

"Yes, it seems I have… and boy do I feel good!"

"But you turned into a Koopa! Aren't you unhappy about it?" asked Toad

"Are you kidding? I feel wonderful you mindless mushroom head!" Peach ran over and gave Toad a wedgie.

"Princess!" yelled Luigi 

"Aw common drain brain, where did your spirit of fun go, we have so much to do!"

"Like what?" asked Mario

"Like shopping for a wedding dress, I have to look good for my second marriage to Bowser!"

"Second Marriage, are you feeling okay princess?"

"Of course I do you pesky plumber!"

"But Marry Bowser, You got to be kidding!" said Toad trying to get his underwear back into place.

"No, I mean it! I want to re marry him now!"

"Ugh!" said Mario

"Oh come on, lets go!" said Peach she looked at Bowser and said "I will be back my love" she paddled her new Koopa feet as she ran, she was fast for a princess turned Koopa.

In the local dress shop, the mushrooms had a heck of a day; the Koopacized princess was having them run all over trying to fit a wedding dress on her…

"Make it larger!" she yelled in an angry voice.

"You heard her!" said one of the dress shop owners.

They ran like mad to find a good dress for her, and finally they found one.

She put it on in the back; surprisingly she was able to mold it on her Koopacized body without a tear.

"Now I want my Bowsie so we can marry!" she ran and the Mario brothers followed her back to Koopa's castle.

"What's going on here anyway Bowser?" asked Luigi when they returned to Bowsers estate.

Bowser looked at the Mario brothers and said "before you guys came here Peach was my Koopa queen, but that lousy King Toadstool put a spell on her to make her human… I tried to get her back with me so that I can re Koopacize her, but you kept on saving her! Now thanks to love my queen has returned! And now we can be a family again, us and our Koopa kids!"  
"You mean that you are the mother of the Koopa kids Peach?"

"Yes Mario, I remember laying their eggs now."

"Eww!" said Luigi 

"But what about all the time we tried to save you princess? Did we waste all this time for nothing?"

"I guess you did, oh well lets have our second marriage my Bowsie wowsie!"

"Yes lets my Peachy Wechey!"

The two Koopa's walked down the isle with their Koopa kids and tow, Mario could see where Wendy got her looks from in the Koopa family.

The Mario's never forgot the horror of watching their friend marry their worst enemy.

The fateful event when Bowser knelt down on one knee and gave Peach the spiked bracelets of Koopa royalty burned itself into the Mario's heads…

The Peach they knew was long gone; she was now Queen Peach Koopa, the ruler of the new Koopa Empire.

After the wedding, Mario and Luigi went to the Royal suite and knocked.

There was no answer but they still knocked… a Koopa royal guard came up to them and said, "Sorry Mario but your princess is in another castle." 

Mario smacked his head and the two went in search of their beloved princess, but they hid her well and they did not feel like going though nine levels again just to get their princess, so they gave up.

The two Koopa lovers kissed as the sun rose on Darkland for the first time in years.

Their love echoed though out the land as the Koopa lovers made plans for tomorrow… Game over.


	2. Mother and daughter

Like Mother, like daughter, or "girl's night out"

Wendy Koopa was in one of her ill-tempered moods, she now knows that her own mother was her worst enemy, Peach Toadstool, now known as Queen Peach Koopa.

Wendy hated peach for all this time; she always tried to rid the world of her. Now things had changed around the new Koopa kingdom, her father was married and her mother was her worst enemy.

Wendy did not give up her Koopa ways just yet. Little she knew that her mother had her own plans in mind…

Peach lovingly looked at herself in the mirror. She really enjoyed her Koopa body.

She walked down to Wendy's room, the former mushroom princess knew that her daughter hated her but she wanted to see if she could bond with the young koopaling. 

Wendy was in her bed reading "Koopaling teen monthly" as she looked up to see the Koopacized Peach.

"Hello Wendy" said Peach "you doing anything?"

"What does it look like Peach?" said Wendy bitterly

"You can call me mom you know," said Peach

"No way, you are not my mother, Marriage or not!"

"But I am, look I know we have not saw eye to eye and that I have not been a Koopa in a long time but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"Feh, and what do you have in mind eh, A stupid trip to the mall or something?"

"Well it's a start."  
"Fine then" said Wendy

She got up and put on her high heels.

"Why don't you go barefoot my dear? It's not as hard on your Koopa feet." Said peach 

"Heh, only primitives go barefoot… though my Koopa claws are hard on my shoes."

"Come on Wendy, you will like it better." 

"Alright, but just because you are annoying me"

She took off the high heels and followed the former mushroom princess barefoot.

The walk to the mall was short thanks to the warp zones, the two Koopa females came to the Toadstool state mall.

"Oh how cliché mom, you probably want to take me on a shopping spree or something"

"Oh ye of little faith" said Peach as she pulled out a magic wand "let's rock!"

Peach waved her wand and the mall moved around…

"Lets not let the good sales go to waste"

The two Koopa's moved in and Peach used a spell to sweep the mushrooms off their feet… quite literally

The mushrooms floated like balloons as the Peach said "well Wendy, time to rob them blind!"

She shook her wand and the poor mushrooms jiggled in midair as the two Koopa's took the money on the ground.

"Oh, yeh, some money in the bank!" yelled Peach

"Didn't know you had it in you Peach" said Wendy

"You kidding we have not begun to start our day of mayhem!"

The Koopa's raided the finances of every mushroom in the mall and as they exited, Peach smiled and said, "Thank you for the donation funds, and as a gift I shall make you all official members of the Koopa Empire!" 

She waved her wand and all around the Mushrooms turned into Koopa troopers ready for their duties in the new Koopa regime.

"What's next Peach?"

"The new salon Wendy, they got a lot of good hair stylists and they even have massaging and manicures and pedicures!"

"Well then let's go!" said Wendy.

They came to the salon and the horrified faces of poor mushrooms quickly became the merry faces of Koopa servants as Peach used her Koopacizing spell on them.

Both of them took off their Koopa bracelets and sat down to get their treatments.

Queen Peach and Wendy were surrounded by five of the new Koopa servants they were giving them quite literally the royal treatment.

One of them was rubbing their Koopacized feet; one of them was painting their finger claws red. One was massaging their necks and one was fixing their hair.

One of the female Koopa servants gave Peach her purple spiked wedding bracelets as Peach looked at her finger claws "don't I look good or what! You know that somehow nail polish is more flattering on Koopa claws then on boring old fingernails! Good job my Koopa crew!"

"Yeh thanks, now I see why you didn't want me to wear shoes" said Wendy as her Koopacized servant rubbed her tiny Koopa feet.

"What now?" Wendy asked

"I don't know, but I will figure something out." Just then, the door burst in and two very familiar figures came though the door.

"Oh no it's the Mario's!" shouted Peach bitterly

"Peach what have you done here!" shouted Mario

"We are under the impression that this place was under attack with all the Koopa's"

Said Luigi

"Aww now you are gonna spoil our fun, Peachy what shall we do?" asked Wendy

Peach looked at the Mario's in an angered look and said, "How dare you two barge in on girl's day out! We were having some fun!"

"But peach" said Mario

"That's queen Peach to you!" started Queen Peach "you have intruded in my life for the last time… from this time forward you Mario's are outlaws! You will not set foot in my kingdom again, and if you do it's off to the dungeon with you!" a jet of flame came out of Peaches mouth as the Mario's ran in terror.

"Oh mom you were wonderful!" said Wendy

"Thanks… but you called me mom."

"I sure did mom," said Wendy "I am proud to be your daughter."  
"I love you Wendy." Said Peach as the two hugged each other and a new relationship sprouted between mother and daughter… 

Game over


	3. A koopa queen in Brooklyn

A Koopa Queen in Brooklyn or the Mario brothers go green with envy

"Toad, rub my feet would you?" asked Peach

"Yes your majesty," said Toad as he rubbed her feet.

The former mushroom did the best foot rub in the entire kingdom.

Like all mushrooms, Peach made him into a Koopa servant.

All the mushrooms were her Koopa servants now, and they all obeyed the mighty will of their queen and the Koopa Empire.

However, Peach quickly got bored. She wanted to go somewhere, a place where people needed her rule.

She wanted to go to Brooklyn, a place where long ago two famous pesky plumbers came from.

She remembered when she first called upon those two plumbers…

Boy, she was foolish, between that time and up to her reassertion into the Koopa regime, she was a timid human… the spell King Toadstool put on her made her become the foolish young human princess who was fighting her very own husband.

Boy, she was glad to be a Koopa again, it felt so much better to be a Koopa.

Then it came to her, the humans would become great additions to the Koopa Empire… after she made a few changes to them.

To her, all humans were filthy and disorganized creatures who squabbled about in insignificant affairs.

They were the bane of her rule, after all the two human plumbers were a thorn in the side of her beloved husband.

She wanted all humans to feel the wonder of becoming a Koopa, and for them to march for her under the flag of the empire.

It was then she decided to pay a visit to earth, she took her magic wand with her and marched off to the closest portal to Earth.

Peach materialized in Brooklyn out of a sewer, she took in a breath of the air around her and then choked on the smell of humans

"Filthy humans, you can smell them a mile away… glad I came here, this place needs a major makeover!"  
She looked around her and saw she was in the middle of an alleyway, and then she heard something crash behind her.

She turned around and saw a gang of hoodlums standing there with lead pipes.

"What is that thing?" cried one

"I don't know, but whatever it is let's get it"

The gang came in closer but Peach stood her ground

"Look at this weird dinosaur turtle thing," said the leader of the gang "I think it its scared of us."  
"Not at all my friend" said Peach

"What it can talk?" said another gangster

"Indeed I can talk… and I must say that you humans need to learn some grace and obedience!"  
"Your going down dinosaur thing!" said the gang leader as he swung his pipe at the Koopa queen, but she blocked it and grabbed the pipe from her assailant

Then she bent the bar in half and said, "Now it's my turn!"

She pulled out her magic wand and she blasted the gang members with her Koopacizing spell.

All of then dropped their weapons as turtle shells came out of their backs and their minds turned to mush… the gang members all bowed down to Peach as they all became her new Koopa trooper servants.

"Forgive us our queen, we apologize for coming at you like that"  
"its okay my faithful servant, now would you all like to join me as I make Earth into the newest part of the Koopa kingdom?"

"We will follow every command you give us your majesty," said the leader of the Koopacized gang

"Good, now let's take a bite out of this big apple!" said Peach as she blasted at buildings with her wand.

All over, she zapped the citizens of Brooklyn and immediately they became loyal citizens of the now expanding Koopa Empire.

"Come along my Koopa crew, lets paint the town green!" said Peach as she made her assault thought the streets of Brooklyn.

Meanwhile in another part of town Mario and Luigi moved though the streets somberly.

They left their house to take a walk, they knew Brooklyn well enough to keep away from the bad areas and stay where crime was not as high.

"Brooklyn hasn't changed a lot in all these years, the place is still a dump" said Mario

"Yes, but right now I rather stay here then in the Koopa Empire where we are not wanted anymore. I don't want to bump into Peach again after what happened."

"Yeh I know, well let's just go a bit farther down town and see if we can take our minds off it eh? Said Mario as they headed for downtown Brooklyn, and right into Peaches firing range

"Don't move! Or we will shoot!" said the police as the army of Koopa's marched in on them

"You silly humans and your guns" said Peach "you won't need them in the new order!" 

She blasted the police patrol with her spell and quickly they submitted to her will.

"Glad I came to this place, these humans are so violent!" said Peach as she marched her Koopa battalion up farther into town.

The Mario's saw a crowd of people running away from something.

"What's goin on here?" asked Mario

"I don't know, but let's see if anyone will tell us."

People ran by in blind terror as the Mario brothers tried to ask them what was going on, eventually they got hold of a man running in terror

"Hey let go of me before those lizard things come!"

"Lizard things?" asked Mario

"It's on all over the news! There is this gang of weird turtle lizard things lead by this female one who shoots people with this thingamajig and makes them into weird lizard things too!"

"No way, could Peach have come to earth Luigi?" "Its possible, say man do you know where they are coming from?" "Yes, up this street and more, there is a whole gang of em!" said the man  
"alright lets check it out," said Mario

The Mario's ran and saw a TV shop where a broadcast of the event played on the display models.

"This is Betty Ann Carter, on channel 15 news live in Brooklyn new York where I am here on a report about an attack by some weird looking lizard creatures on our fair city. Reports say that the group of these lizard things is marching up this very street and are only moments away form my position.

But since it is my duty to show you these incredible events I will stay here as long as possible…"  
the cameras panned over and the Mario's saw the familiar figures of Koopa troopers marching up the streets, and the form of Peach Koopa leading them.

"Oh great, Peach is here!" yelled Mario 

"I would have hoped she would not come here!" said Luigi

The reporter went on.

"The female in the front seems to be the leader, as her body is different then the others and it appears she is wearing a crown… perhaps I can go talk to her"

"No don't do it!" screamed Mario

However, the reporter came up to "each and said "excuse me there; I am Betty Ann Carter of channel 15. Who are you and what do you want here?"

The Koopa gave a devious smile and said, "I am queen Peach Koopa, the queen of the great Koopa Empire! I am here to take command of you silly humans since you can't do much without a good leader!"  
"But we already have a leader, what can you do?"  
"I can actually give your people a good leader who can provide you with comfort and order… I can also change you into my Koopa trooper servants, like the people following me now… they all used to be human until I put my spell on them, and now since you are already aware of me I shall not need to introduce you to your new queen!"

Peach zapped away at the poor reporter and the cameraman, the Mario brothers looked on in horror as the newly Koopacized reporter smiled and said "well there you have it folks, this is our new queen and master! This is Betty Ann Koopa saying All hail the Koopa empire!" as she bowed down to the Koopa queen.

"Mario we're dead! If Peach catches us here she's going to kick the stuffing out of us!" yelled Luigi

"But this is our home world Luigi! We can't just let her have it!"  
"What can we do Mario? She hates us and you know we can't fight her…"

"I know Luigi, I still care for her myself… but we can't let her do this! We have to do something at least!"  
"Perhaps your right, I just hope Peach is in a good mood you know?"

"Me too Luigi" said Mario

Peach and her army of Koopa's marched up the street; Peach knew that now she may need the help of her husband when the humans brought out the military.

For now, she was safe and she may not need to get in touch with her lover, still Peach had to be careful. These humans were deadly and sometimes stupid.

She and her Koop troop marched up the street and Peach saw two familiar figures standing before her.

"Mario's!" she said bitterly

"Peach please! Allow us to approach!"

The Mario brothers came in closer and Peach spat "How dare you interfere with my plans! I should destroy you!"  
"Peach please! These people did nothing! We are the ones you want!"

"Silence you pesky plumbers! I am here to give your race a major and much needed make over! As of now your planet is a part of my kingdom and I already said you are unwelcome in it!"

"But peach we live here! This is our home! All you are doing is making things worse!" said Mario  
"Worse, I am making things better! Your race is primitive and disorganized…

I am here to improve your lives for the better, to bring you to order and peace!"  
"But why this, you can't force people into line!" Said Luigi

"Oh cant I, Oh, Luigi you are so funny. Of course I can do this, I have the power! And as proof I shall make you both into servants of my new empire!"

She lifted her wand and shot at Mario, but Luigi pushed him out of the line of fire.

"Luigi" screamed Mario as he watched his brother grow a shell out of this back…

But Luigi was not becoming a Koopa trooper, a black helmet appeared on his head and two hammers magically appeared in his hands as he got shorter...

"Luigi you are a hammer brother!" shouted Luigi

"No your wrong... he's now a hammer sister!" said Peach as Luigi's transformation completed revealing Luigi to be a female hammer brother.   
"Luigi speak to me!" cried Mario

"The name is Louise." said the new Hammer sister

"Yes, and doesn't she look gorgeous?"

"No she doesn't! Luigi please get away from her!"

"Sorry Mario but I know who my queen is..." the hammer sister threw a hammer at Mario and knocked him out.

Peach waved her wand and cast the same spell on Mario as she did on Luigi now Louise.

The hammer sister got up with a headache and Peach said "Welcome to the Koopa Empire Mary Anne!"

And Mary Anne the former Mario brother just stood there confused as she looked at her body.

Game over


End file.
